Notification
by InfiKiss
Summary: Sesuatu yang menurut Aomine konyol pada awalnya. Sesungguhnya itu adalah cara Kise agar seseorang tetap menyadari eksistansinya selama ini... Meski hanya melalui sebuah jejaring sosial. / "Siapa?"/ "Orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta."/ (Sad) Romance about Aomine and Kise. Happy reading, Minna


**Kise Ryouta**

Aaaaaa~ Kasurku tercintaaaa~ *q* Seperti sudah sangat lama nggak pulang ke rumah-ssu. Ah, minna-cchi, oyasumi! Have a nice dream, yaa~ ^^

**1 Hour ago. Aomine Daiki, Kasamatsu Yukio and 47 other like this. 71 Comment. 21 Share.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Notification**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Fanfiction by InfiKiss**

**Hurt/comfort and Romance, Genre-Fiction K+**

**~AoKise's Story~**

**.**

**.**

_~Sepotong kisah yang kutuliskan untukmu dan karenamu. Seseorang yang ingin kunanti sampai saat ini.~_

_._

_._

Kise Ryouta melemparkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas tempat tidur bersprei putih yang ada di kamar apartemennya. Aroma jeruk yang selalu menenangkan menguar di sekeliling kamar kecil tersebut. Matanya terbuka, manik _topaz_-nya menatap kosong seisi kamar yang kotor dan agak berantakan; pakaian kotor yang lupa dicuci digeletakkan asal di atas meja, tumpukan-tumpukan majalah dengan menampilkan wajahnya berceceran di lantai dan tak lupa berbagai macam barang-barang dari penggemar yang ditumpuk sembarangan di sudut kamar.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat.

"Capeknya-ssu..."

Tubuh besar Kise berguling malas-malasan. Diliriknya jam tangan yang masih melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya yang agak kurus, sepertinya Kise kurang makan belakangan ini. Jarum jam masih menampilkan pukul sepuluh malam. Terlalu dini untuk tidur, tapi tubuh Kise rasanya remuk setelah _photo session_ dengan empat majalah ternama sekaligus.

Catat; bekerja menjadi seorang model atau _public figure_ tak selalu menyenangkan sebenarnya.

Ponsel ber-_case_ biru yang diletakkan di lantai kayu berdering. Dari nada itu, Kise tahu panggilan masuk dari Kasamatsu Yukio, kapten klub basket Kaijou. Kise sengaja mengeset nada dering pribadi kalau-kalau Kasamatsu menghubunginya.

Malas. Kise malas sekali mengangkatnya. Paling-paling Kasamatsu akan mengomel karena Kise membolos latihan hari ini.

Sekali lagi, catat; menjadi model akan membuatmu kerepotan membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan kegiatan sekolah.

Akhirnya ponsel itu berhenti berdering. Namun sedetik berikutnya nada biip terdengar sekali, pertanda sebuah pesan masuk. Kise merentangkan tangan, berusaha meraih ponsel naas yang masih teronggok tak berdaya. Sambil mengerjapkan mata yang berat, jemari lentik Kise membuka satu pesan yang masuk dari nomor Kasamatsu.

-Ooi, Kise! Berani sekali bolos. Aku tahu kau sibuk, dasar model menyebalkan. Paling tidak, kabarkan dulu kalau kau tak bisa datang ke sekolah! Besok kita ada latih tanding dengan SMU Seiho. Jangan sampai kau tak datang. Oke, selamat istirahat dan jangan lupa kunci pintu apartemenmu.-

Nada pesannya galak dan mengancam, tapi kalimat terakhirnya manis sekali. Mau tak mau Kise terkikik sendiri membaca pesan Kasamatsu. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa Kasamatsu mengikuti jejak Midorima yang terlanjur di cap sebagai _Tsundere_.

Masih sambil berbaring terlentang, Kise mulai sibuk memainkan ponsel itu. Iseng-iseng untuk sekedar membuka akun _Facebook_ miliknya. Cengiran bangga muncul di sudut bibirnya tatkala ia melihat ada puluhan pesan dan permintaan pertemanan yang masuk dari para penggemarnya—tapi jarang sekali Kise tanggapi.

Tanda panah kursor tertuju ke kotak bertuliskan _Notification_ dan Kise membukanya.

Saat itu manik madunya melebar. Ketika ia melihat satu nama terpampang di urutan keempat dari baris pertama pemberitahuan yang masuk di akunnya.

_-Aomine Daiki like your status._

Kise tersenyum hambar.

"Aominecchi, ya..."

~OoOoO~

Seseorang pernah mengatakan, Kise itu masih terlalu hijau untuk memahami arti cinta. Benar, kalimat itu memang benar. Untuk pemuda yang kala itu masih berusia empat belas tahun, jatuh cinta merupakan hal yang konyol. Sebagian mengatakan itu cinta monyet. Tapi para subjek yang merasakannya jelas tak terima. Bagi mereka jatuh cinta kala itu sangat indah, apalagi jika perasaan itu terbalaskan. Oh, bagai di Surga...

Hanya saja Kise akan tertawa geli jika ia mengingatnya sekarang. Untuk seorang pria dewasa yang kini berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Mahasiswa fakultas Ekonomi yang masih asyik menekuni profesinya sebagai model ini tentu telah mengerti kenapa dulu orang-orang menyebut cintanya kepada seseorang sebagai cinta monyet.

Kalau dulu sih, Kise pasti langsung cemberut jika ada yang mengejeknya demikian.

Tapi sekarang Kise paham makna kalimat itu.

Siang hari di musim semi, Kise yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya buru-buru pergi dari wilayah Universitas. Hari ini ia agak lelah karena kemarin terpaksa pulang dini hari akibat pemotretan yang memakan waktu lama. Kise ingin istirahat tanpa diganggu oleh penggemar-penggemarnya dulu. Sambil berjalan melintasi koridor kampus yang agak ramai, jemarinya asyik bermain-main di _keypad_ ponsel birunya. Sibuk mengetik status di akun jejaring sosial.

* * *

**Kise Ryouta**

Mau cepat pulang, deh. Tubuhku serasa remuk semuaaaa~ Susah ya kalau jadi orang terkenal? Tee-hee~ ^w^ /bercanda ahh~ Minna-cchi jangan sampai kelelahan, ya. Jangan lupa makan siang juga. Have a nice day! \^o^/

**2 minutes ago. Satsuki Momoi, Yukika Miyamae and 187 other like this. 88 Comment. 43 Share.**

* * *

Baru dua menit tapi jumlah pemberitahuannya lagi-lagi membuat Kise terkekeh senang. Memiliki penggemar itu benar-benar menyenangkan sekali. Lihat saja jumlah _likers_, _commenters_ yang selalu tampak dan sering menembus angka yang dramatis.

Sekali lagi, terkenal itu anugrah. Wajah tampan itu memang penebar dosa.

Masih sambil berjalan terburu-buru, Kise sudah sampai di gerbang masuk Universitas. Kali ini ia memilih berselancar sebentar di beranda akunnya, melihat status-status dari orang-orang yang sengaja ia pilah-pilah. Akan menyebalkan jika yang muncul disana status dari orang tak penting.

Sampai satu nama membuatnya terdiam.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Ngantuk...

**2 Hour ago. Murasakibara Atsushi like this. Comment. Share.**

* * *

Dada Kise berdegup cepat. Wajahnya memanas. Tapi pancaran sinar yang muncul di sepasang iris cerahnya tak sebanding dengan debaran di hatinya. Mata itu tampak sedih, seperti merindukan sesuatu. Senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya hambar.

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Kise memilih tulisan _like_ di bawah status tersebut.

_-Kise Ryouta like your status._

Mungkin semacam itulah yang akan muncul ketika Aomine membuka pemberitahuan akun _Facebook_-nya nanti.

Tak apa-apa. Tak apa-apa.

Kise memasukkan ponsel ke saku.

Ini adalah cara agar Aomine masih merasakan eksistansinya di dunia.

~OoOoO~

**Notification**

_-Amakawa Haruna invited you to like her page Kise Ryouta for Us._

_-Momoi Satsuki tagged you and 5 other in a status._

_-Micky Retatsu MiKise like your photo._

_-Kise Always Mihiru, Suzuhima Rikki and 142 other comment on your status._

_-Chihuahua Lovey, Koganei Shinji and 176 other like your status._

_-Aomine Daiki comment on his status._

* * *

DEG.

Tubuh Kise menegang. Kegiatan membaca pemberitahuan itu berakhir saat nama Aomine Daiki tampak di baris keenam dari lima puluh tiga pemberitahuan yang masuk. Kise ingat, tadi pagi iseng-iseng ia mengomentari status Aomine. Tapi Kise sama sekali tak menyangka pemuda berkulit eksotis yang hampir dua tahun tak lagi ia temui itu membalasnya.

Jarang sekali Aomine menanggapi komentar Kise.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Bosan...

**7 Hour ago. Like. 2 Comment. Share.**

**Kise Ryouta **Aominecchi pemalas sih, yaa~ ^o^ Cepat bosan itu tandanya Aominecchi sudah mulai TUA! ._.v hahaha xD

**Aomine Daiki **Berisik kau, Kise

* * *

Hanya balasan singkat dan ketus—seperti biasa. Tapi satu balasan itu membuat dada Kise langsung berdegup cepat. Sedikit demi sedikit potongan kenangan masa lalu ketika ia masih mengenakkan seragam Teikou merasuki pikirannya. Ketika ia dan Aomine selalu asyik bermain basket _one on one_—dimana selalu Aomine yang menang. Ketika keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama, jalan-jalan ke taman bermain atau sekedar mencari tempat makan yang tenang. Disaat Aomine cidera, Kise akan selalu ada disisinya untuk menemani meski yang ia lakukan lebih sering membuat Aomine sebal karena keberisikannya. Ketika mereka ciuman untuk yang pertama kali di _gym_ secara diam-diam. Ketika pertama kali Kise diajak berkunjung ke rumah Aomine dimana akhirnya pemuda itu mendapatkan ciuman keduanya. Bahkan hari dimana cinta yang terjalin begitu manis ala anak-anak seperti mereka akhirnya berakhir. Di tingkat pertama SMU. Ketika Kise akhirnya kalah di final _Inter-high_ disaat berhadapan dengan Aomine.

Dalam waktu bersamaan, rasa sakit mendera batin Kise. Pelan, ia menekan dadanya. Tersenyum simpul.

"Aominecchi...masih mengingatku 'kan?" tanyanya sendiri kepada udara kosong yang mengelilingi kamarnya yang berbau jeruk.

~OoOoO~

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Untuk merayakan Tetsuya yang akhirnya lulus dari Universitas, aku mau kalian semua datang ke apartemen kami besok malam. –with Midorima Shintarou and three other.

**3 Hour ago. Kuroko Tetsuya like this. 7 Comment. Share.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya **Tak bisakah Akashi-kun cukup mengirim pesan secara normal ke mereka?

**Midorima Shintarou **Aku sibuk, Akashi

**Akashi Seijuurou **Aku tahu kau bohong, Shintarou. Untuk beberapa hal, aku tahu KALIAN semua senggang besok malam. Karena perkataanku selalu benar. Tetsuya : Tidak

**Murasakibara Atsushi **Tapi harus sediakan banyak makanan, ya? :3 hhihihi~

**Midorima Shintarou **Tsk seperti biasa

**Aomine Daiki ** Tetsu : buatkan udang untukku maka akan kubuat Akashi menurut padamu hahaha

**Akashi Seijuurou ** Daiki : mati kau

* * *

Kise agak tersenyum saat membaca pembicaraan semua teman-temannya di status yang Akashi _tag_ ke mereka semua. Bahkan dalam komentar begini pun, sifat mereka semua tetap terbaca jelas. Tadinya Kise mau membalas, tapi mengingat status itu dikirim tiga jam yang lalu—Kise baru sempat membacanya— akhirnya ia urung.

Besok, ya...

Hati Kise mulai semangat kini.

* * *

**Kise Ryouta**

Besok ngumpul sama teman-teman lama-ssu! Duuh kangen. Sudah hampir dua tahun nggak ngumpul bareng mereka semua sih, yaa~ Aku benar-benar merasa semangat sekarang! Shalala~ Goes on! xD

**3 Minute ago. Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki and 99 other like this. 56 Comment. 13 Share.**

* * *

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, diantara rentetan nama yang muncul di pemberitahuannya, Kise hanya akan menatap satu nama saja.

Aomine Daiki.

"Aominecchi jelas masih merasakan keberadaanku di dunia ini," kekeh Kise sendirian.

~OoOoO~

Kise tak lagi ingat kenapa hubungannya dengan Aomine berakhir begitu saja setelah final _Inter-high_. Yang ia tahu, seperti yang Momoi Satsuki —mantan manajer klub basket Teikou yang kala itu adalah manajer klub basket Touou—SMU Aomine— katakan, Aomine merasa tak enak atas kekalahan yang Kise alami. Saat Kise roboh dan sulit untuk berdiri, saat Kise manangis karena kalah, disaat Aomine justru mengacuhkannya dan membiarkan Kasamatsu memapah Kise. Aomine mengutuk dirinya sendiri akan hal itu.

Sebagai orang yang menyayangi Kise, ia tak bisa memafkan dirinya yang justru menjadi orang yang menghancurkan Kise.

Itulah alasan pada akhirnya Aomine memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dengan posisi yang sama-sama _ace_ untuk klub basket SMU masing-masing, mereka berdua cepat atau lambat akan kembali bertemu di medan perang—lapangan basket. Hubungan spesial semacam cinta-cintaan seperti itu hanya akan memperburuk tensi yang ada. Alih-alih bertanding sportif, takutnya mereka malah terbawa suasana dan bersikap egois.

Aomine tak ingin itu terjadi. Meski akhirnya keduanya pun harus berpisah.

Alasannya tak logis memang. Kise ingat, Akashi pernah mengatakan begini saat Rakuzan berhadapan dengan Seirin di final _Winter-cup_ di tahun pertama mereka berada di SMU, "_Yang mengendalikanmu di lapangan adalah otak, bukan hati. Saat berhadapan di final dengan Tetsuya, dia adalah musuh yang harus kukalahkan. Bukan orang yang kusayangi._" Akashi mengatakannya dengan begitu angkuh meski sesungguhnya ia dan Kuroko sendiri tak menjalin hubungan semacam kekasih atau apapun kala itu (yang Kise tahu, Akashi dan Kuroko baru diketahui menjalin hubungan saat lulus SMU, ketika mereka bilang akan tinggal satu apartemen).

Jika saja ia dan Aomine bisa melakukannya.

"Aaah! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Jauh-jauh~ Jauh-jauh~" Kise menggelengkan kepalanya kuat saat ia berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 0411 dihadapannya. Baru ia sadari bahwa sejak tadi ia melamun karena ragu apakah masuk atau memilih pulang.

Sebuah pukulan halus di kepala membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh. Awalnya mau protes, tapi bibirnya terkatup rapat saat wajah dibelakangnya telah memandanginya masam.

"Bergerak dari sana, Bodoh. Kau menghalangi jalanku." Suara yang begitu berat dan terdengar agak gusar.

Mata Kise mengerjap dua kali. Kemudian irisnya melebar. "AOMINECCHI!"

"Ceh, berisiknya kumat, deh~" balas Aomine jengah sambil menutup satu telinganya yang mendadak pekak.

~OoOoO~

**Kise Ryouta**

Senang-senang sama semuanyaaa! :D **Kuroko Tetsuya **omedettou, Kurokocchi atas kelulusannya! \^w^/ Kalau sempat, nanti aku traktir Kurokocchi vanila shake di Maji yoo~ hhihihi :3 –at Akashi's apartement.

**10 Minute ago. Michi-Chan Aihara, Susuzumura Yuuya and 94 other like this. 89 Comment. 29 Share.**

* * *

Kise menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang tenggelam di berbagai macam topik pembicaraan. Dimulai dari masalah kuliah, pekerjaan sambilan sampai kekasih mereka sekarang. Sayang sampai detik ini tetap hanya Akashi dan Kuroko yang disinyalir 'telah terjual'. Sisanya; masih lajang.

"Aku sih, daripada pacaran sama cewek lebih baik pacaran dengan Maiubou~" Komentar tak jelas meluncur dari bibir Murasakibara ketika ia mengunyah Momogi jagung yang baru disodorkan Kuroko. Sejak tadi, entah sudah berapa macam camilan masuk ke perut raksasa berambut ungu itu. Remah-remah makanan kecil berceceran di jemari juga bibirnya, bahkan sedikit mengotori kaos putih yang ia kenakan.

Midorima mengangguk, sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata. "Pacaran hanya bikin susah. Oha-asa meramalkan, Cancer lebih baik memiliki kekasih jika sudah mapan-_nodayo_."

"Huh," Decakan tipis meluncur dari bibir Akashi, "lalu siapa itu Kazunari dengan embel-embel tanda hati yang ada di ponselmu, Shintarou?" tanyanya pura-pura tak tahu.

Midorima menatap sinis Akashi. "Kau...kapan kau mengecek ponselku, Akashi?"

"Aku selalu tahu, Shintarou~ Aku selalu tahu~" Nada suaranya mengejek.

Aomine yang duduk sambil memanjangkan kaki dan satu tangan menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng cola terkekeh meremehkan, "Jadi, Midorima dan bocah bermata elang itu, ya? Setelah Akashi dan Tetsu, akhirnya kau menyusul menjadi homo—" dan sebuah pukulan kencang mendarat di perut Aomine.

_Ignite Pass_ Kuroko, pastinya.

"Tetsu!"

"Jaga mulut serampanganmu itu, Daiki." Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tenang. "Baru _Ignite Pass_. Kau tentu tak ingin penutup kaleng ditanganku mencungkil matamu, kan?"

Sadis.

Aomine mendesis kesal sambil meneguk minumannya.

Ditempatnya duduk, disebelah Kuroko, Kise terkikik enggan. Ia agak sebal juga karena Aomine mengatakan hal tadi seperti sebuah ejekan. Seakan-akan kenangannya saat bersama Kise sudah melebur hancur bersama kenangan tak penting lainnya selama SMP.

Kesal.

"Kise-kun," panggilan Kuroko membuat Kise meliriknya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kuroko mengernyitkan alis.

"Ya, Kurokocchi?"

"Kenapa sejak tadi diam saja?"

"Huh?" Murasakibara melirik Kise, "Sejak tadi 'kan Kise-chin cengar-cengir sendiri, Kuro-chin... Tidak diam, kok~"

Midorima memutar bola matanya. "Galau pekerjaan. Model~" Nada terakhir suaranya terdengar merendahkan.

"Apa kau ada pemotretan, Ryouta?" Kali ini Akashi bertanya.

Kise hanya menggeleng pelan. "Malam ini aku _free_-ssu. Tapi besok pagi-pagi ada sesi pemotretan, karena itu aku tak bisa pulang terlalu larut," kalimatnya terpotong saat Kise melirik jam tangannya. Sorot kekecewaan kini menghiasi iris _topaz_ Kise dan ia kembali menatap Kuroko, menepuk kepala biru itu lembut, "dan sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang."

Yang lain langsung memandangi Kise.

"Padahal sudah dua tahun tak bertemu, ya~ Maaf-ssu~" Kise mengatupkan kedua tangan sambil terkekeh tak berdosa. Hal yang membuatnya dihadiahi gelengan kepala oleh Akashi dan Midorima. Pemuda itu tetap tak pernah berubah sama sekali.

Kuroko mengangguk, mengulas senyum tipis untuk Kise. "Tidak apa-apa. Bisa bertemu Kise-kun juga membuatku senang, paling tidak aku tahu Kise-kun sehat-sehat saja." Balasnya kalem. Ekspresinya memang masih datar, tapi paling tidak senyum itu membuat beban hati Kise terangkat setengahnya.

Kise langsung berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa. Kalau mau berkumpul, kabari aku, lho!"

Sebelum Kise melangkahkan kaki, Aomine ikut berdiri. Membuat semua yang ada di ruang itu memandanginya. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai stasiun." Ujar Aomine datar.

~OoOoO~

Sejujurnya posisi semacam ini hanya membuat Kise canggung. Kalau di pertandingan atau berbicara melalui telepon, mungkin Kise bisa berceloteh panjang lebar jika bersama Aomine. Tapi jika hanya berdua, berjalan bersisian menelusuri jalan sepi dari rumah Akashi di malam seperti sekarang. Rasanya agak sulit. Apalagi Aomine kelihatan terpaksa—meski ia yang memutuskan untuk mengantar Kise sampai stasiun.

"Aku...sebenarnya tak apa-ssu jika tak diantar." Kise bersuara serak karena gugup. Ketika itu ia bisa bicara karena mereka sudah memasuki trotoar.

Disampingnya, Aomine berdecak pelan. "Aku tahu,"

"Huh? Lalu?" Ditelengkan kepala ke arah Aomine, memandangi rupa pemuda berkulit gelap itu dari samping. Iris safir gelap itu tampak berkilau karena terpaan lampu di pinggir jalan. Oke, Kise akui untuk beberapa detik pemuda itu kembali terkesima.

_Well_, Aomine memang tampan secara fisik 'kan?

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. Lagipula mana asyik berjalan sendiri ke stasiun jam segini,"

Kise mengangguk. "Iya, sih. Tapi Aominecchi jadi kehilangan kesempatan berkumpul dengan yang lain 'kan?" Ia masih mendesak.

"Tidak juga. Setelah mengantarmu 'kan aku langsung kesana lagi. Aku juga berminat menginap, kok. Aku yakin si Murasakibara juga akan menginap,"

Setelah itu, hening kembali menyapa.

Beruntung sepanjang trotoar masih terbilang ramai. Lampu-lampu toko semua masih menyala. Beberapa orang mengenakkan _yukata_ musim panas—sepertinya ada perayaan di dekat sana, entahlah, baik Kise ataupun Aomine tak mau peduli. Saat menengadah, Kise menemukan banyak bintang yang nampak di langit. Bulan pun bersinar membentuk sabit putih. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Menikmati malam ini bersama Aomine membuat hatinya berdebar-debar, jujur saja. Meski mereka berdua sendiri tak banyak bicara.

Dehaman Aomine memecah kesunyian. "Kau itu berusaha untuk eksis atau memang eksis, Kise?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Satu alis Kise terangkat. "Huh? Maksudnya, Aominecchi?"

"Setiap aku buka _Facebook_, kau selalu nampang. Dimana-mana namamu, statusmu, kegiatanmu, semua masuk di berandaku. Aku jadi heran. Kau itu kan model, mahasiswa angkatan akhir, apa kau tidak punya kerjaan selain bersenang-senang di jejaring sosial?" Kalimat terakhir mengandung nada ejekan yang kentara jelas.

Membuat bibir Kise mengerucut lucu. "Uuh, Aominecchi jahat. Menghinaku secara terselubung," gerutunya.

Sebuah balasan yang membuat sudut bibir Aomine terangkat sedikit. Pemuda itu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, kekehan kecil meluncur. "Apa sih? Jangan sok imut begitu, Bodoh." Ejeknya lagi.

Kise memutar bola matanya, "Iya-iya, aku sih memang bodoh," katanya. "Lagipula sudah kewajibanku untuk selalu menyapa para fansku. Aominecchi lihat sendiri berapa orang yang mengagumiku 'kan?" Sedikit nada sombong terselip di suara Kise. Ia tersenyum bangga sambil berkacak pinggang—aksi yang membuat mata Aomine menyipit jengah.

"Huh. Sombong~"

"Biar. Daripada Aomine yang tak punya penggemar," Kise terkikik sambil memeletkan lidah ke arah Aomine.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ disampingnya mengangkat bahu, "_Well_, sebenarnya di kampus banyak gadis yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku."

Hu-uh?

Kekehan Kise berhenti. Kini ditatapnya Aomine sejurus sedangkan pemuda itu justru menatap ke setiap toko yang mereka lewati. Kalimat tadi membuat debaran di hati Kise yang tadinya bahagia mendadak menjadi degup ketakutan. Sambil mengerjapkan mata, Kise menunduk. Tertawa dengan terpaksa.

"Oh, ya?" dan hanya itu yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Aomine mengangguk. "Tapi aku tak tertarik dengan mereka. Fokusku sekarang adalah belajar giat agar bisa melewati ujian masuk kepolisian tahun ini." Gumamnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku harus banyak-banyak belajar, tidak seperti kau yang sepertinya asyik tebar pesona di jejaring sosial."

Kise tersenyum hambar. _Aku punya alasan, Aominecchi. _Batinnya.

"Kenapa kau sibuk sekali sih mengapdet semua kegiatanmu? Apa artis atau model harus seperti itu, ya?"

Perlahan Kise menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak harus juga. Tapi dengan memasang status setiap kali aku senggang, menceritakan apa yang kulakukan, membuat hatiku sedikit merasa senang. Lagipula, dengan itu orang-orang akan menyadari eksistansiku di dunia ini."

"Ceh," Aomine berdecak lagi, "tanpa itupun semua orang sudah menyadari eksistansimu 'kan?"

_Semua orang. Kecuali Aominecchi._

"Aominecchi benar," Kise terkekeh hambar. "Semua orang menyadari eksistansiku di dunia ini. _Semuanya_." Kali ini Kise memberi penegasan di kata terakhir. Lalu ia menambahkan dengan suara pelan, "Kecuali satu."

Kalimat yang menarik perhatian Aomine. Saat itu, barulah Aomine sadari sinar yang terpancar dari sepasang manik madu cerah itu tampak sedih. Meski bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat ia bicara, itu hanya senyum paksaan semata.

Hati Aomine tercekat tanpa alasan.

"Apa ada satu orang spesial yang kau ingin dia menyadari keberadaanmu?" Entah bagaimana caranya Aomine bertanya seperti itu. Tapi kalimat Kise, tatapan mata itu dan apa yang mereka bicarakan, membuatnya berpikir Kise melakukan semua kekonyolan di _Facebook_ hanya demi menarik perhatian satu orang.

Satu orang yang mungkin masih belum menyadarinya.

"Siapa?" Aomine bertanya lagi.

Kise tak menjawab. Sama sekali enggan menjawab. "Seseorang."

"Siapa?" Sekali lagi Aomine mengulang pertanyaan lebih tidak sabaran.

"Seseorang yang aku ingin dia menyadari keberadaanku. Seseorang yang ingin terus kutunggu sampai saat ini—sampai kapanpun."

Kening Aomine mengkerut. "Orang itu...orang yang kau suka?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan lambat-lambat. Jelas sekali sebenarnya Aomine sendiri tak mau menanyakan hal semacam ini. Tidak kepada Kise.

Dan Kise mengangguk.

Detik itu juga Aomine menelan ludah. "Siapa?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama. "Satu agensi denganmu? Temanmu di kampus atau...salah satu penggemarmu?"

Kenapa Aomine jadi penasaran sekali?

Untuk terakhir, Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia..." Diliriknya Aomine sambil tersenyum kecil, "Orang pertama yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta."

DEG.

~OoOoO~

Kise tak pernah mengharapkan kisah cinta lamanya bersama dengan Aomine berakhir bahagia selayaknya kisah dongeng. Kise juga tak pernah berharap kalau kelak Aomine bisa kembali menjadi miliknya. Naif? Jelas iya. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu Kise katakan jika seseorang seperti Kuroko atau Akashi mengulik kisah lama mereka. Tapi di sudut hati Kise yang terdalam, di bagian paling gelap yang tak akan ditemukan orang, tersimpat sedikit—sangat sedikit— harapan akan Aomine bisa menyayanginya lagi.

Meski Kise tahu itu mustahil adanya.

Cintanya dan Aomine telah pupus sekian tahun yang lalu. Kisah itu tak akan bisa bersemi lagi apalagi dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Jarak yang memisahkan dan jarangnya komunikasi keduanya.

Jadi Kise menyimpan harapan itu menjadi satu impian terdalam yang tak ingin ia katakan. Takut jika ia tak sengaja mengucapkannya, maka hatinya tak akan bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa itu hanya imajinya saja.

Paling tidak hanya ini yang ingin Kise lakukan. Hal-hal yang menurut Aomine konyol, sesungguhnya adalah cara Kise secara diam-diam untuk membuat Aomine mengingatnya. Tapi setelah malam dimana mereka berjalan berdua menuju stasiun, Kise yakin Aomine akan menyadari maksud kalimat terakhirnya.

"_Orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta."_

Aomine Daiki.

* * *

**Kise Ryouta**

Konyol? Iya, memang konyol. Tapi kulakukan semua ini hanya agar seseorang tetap merasakan keberadaanku. Agar dia bisa menyadari eksistansiku. Agar dia tak benar-benar melupakanku. Tidak apa-apa, aku tak berharap lebih karena itu menyakitkan. Jika tak bisa terulang, aku tak akan memaksa. Tapi izinkan aku tetap mencintaimu dengan caraku yang seperti ini... Kuharap kelak kau akan tahu... –at Lubuk Hati Terdalam.

**2 Hour ago. Angel Hirakawa, Ikimono Aoi and 176 other like this. 160 Comment. 146 Share.**

* * *

**Notificfation**

_-Momoi Satsuki and 160 other comment on your status._

_-Kuroko Tetsuya tagged you and 5 other in status._

_-Yuki-chan Amane like your album Kise Ryouta First Photo-Shoot._

_-Aomine Daiki and 178 other like your status._

* * *

Kise tersenyum kecil saat nama itu lagi-lagi muncul di pemberitahuan akun _Facebook_ miliknya. Diletakkan ponsel biru di samping kepala, Kise memejamkan matanya sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Ia ingin tidur. Ingin menyimpan kenangan malam ini dalam lubuk hatinya.

Memorinya memutar satu kalimat yang tadi ia temukan di beranda _Facebook_. Status seseorang.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Aku tahu...

**10 Minute ago. Kise Ryouta like this. Comment. Share**

* * *

Malam itu mungkin seperti ini kalimat yang terpampang di pemberitahuan milik Aomine.

_-Kise Ryouta like your status._

.

.

~Owari~


End file.
